jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey Dragonheart
'' "Sweet." ''- Jeffrey's usual sayings. Jeffrey'' ''Dragonheart is the main character of the Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures ''and the ''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures ''series. He's a young 21 year old autistic human/dragon hybrid kid who dreams of seeing other worlds. So he decided to go and see other worlds, taking his friends Nathan, Mitsuki and his Pokemon Pikachu and Meowth with him. Jeffrey is brave, kind, gentle, funny, loyal and friendly. But he can also be pretty tough to handle. He can also be somewhat tempermental sometimes. He's also very shy and somewhat timid at times. He's also a excellent cook, so he and Mitsuki basically cooks for the team. But there are times when he tends to eat at random moments. (In other words, he tends to "think with his stomach".) Jeffrey is also an intelligent person and is a great inventor. In fact, he was amazingly born with his intelligence and super strength! No one knows how this happened. Some believe it was genetics and others believe it was some type of magical force. Whatever the case, Jeffrey was considered "one hell of a gifted child". Thoughout the adventure series, Jeffrey has made many friends. Some of his new friends even joined his adventure team. When angered, Jeffrey can transform into a dragon species known as the Skytsengel (which is a extremely rare species). In this form, he is very strong and powerful, stronger than Set. But even if he doesn't turn into a dragon, Jeffrey can still be dangerously scary when he's angered by some reason, like for example, someone hurting Xion. Another part of Jeffrey is how he feels strong sadness for the deaths of characters like Mufasa, Littlefoot's mother and Bambi's mother since he doesn't want young characters like Simba, Littlefoot and Bambi to be orphans. Keyblade(s) *Kingdom Key D *Two Become One Other Weapon(s) *Green Lightsaber *Batarangs (Gifts from Batman) Jeffrey's Pokemon *Pikachu (Male) *Meowth (Male) *Lucario (Male) *Blaziken (Male) *Dragonite (Male) *Mew Other Pokemon *Umbreon (Male) *Mawile (Female) *Metagross *Braviary (Male) *Absol (Male) *Alakazam (Male) *Milotic (Female) *Red Gyarados (Male) *Aerodactyl (Male) *Arcanine (Male) *Gallade (Male) *Sawk (Male) *Volcarona (Male) *Scizor (Male) Duel Monster cards Monsters: *Warrior Dai Grepher *Spirit Ryu *Ryu Senshi *Gilford the Lightning *Five Headed Dragon *King's Knight *Queen's Knight *Jack's Knight *Arcana Knight Joker *Command Knight *Guardian Eatos *UFORoid *UFORoid Fighter *Lycanthrope *Red-Eyes B. Chick *Red-Eyes Black Dragon *Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon * Draco Neos *Neo Aqua Madoor *Des Volstgalph Spell Cards: *Legendary Sword *Monster Reborn *Graceful Charity *Polymerization *Mystical Space Typhoon *Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade *Pot of Greed *Lightning Blade *De-Fusion *Metalmorph *Inferno Fire Blast *Synthesis Spell *Dark Hole *Heavy Storm *Quick Summon Trap Cards: *Negate Attack *Call of the Haunted *Mirror Force *DNA Transplant *Metalmorph *Magic Jammer Summons *Sun Charm (Summons Chanticleer) *Bubble Charm (Summons Mew) *Seed Charm (Summons The Lorax) *Spider Charm (Summons Spider Man) *Canterlot Moon Charm (Summons Princess Luna) *Dream Charm (Summons Sandman) Trivia *Jeffrey, Pikachu, Meowth, Nathan and Mitsuki will start their adventures in ''Jeffrey & Friends meet Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *They'll meet the Digi-destined and Batty Koda in Jeffrey & Friends go to Ferngully: The Last Rainforest, where they'll join Jeffrey's team at the end. *In Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of 101 Dalmatians and Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure, Patch will join the team. *Mushu will join the team at the end of Jeffrey & Friends meet Mulan. *In Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Monsters vs. Aliens, Jeffrey finds a baby girl named Xion. At the end, he becomes her adopted father. In the movie, it's revealed that he's Susan's cousin. *Jeffrey will meet Jaden and his team in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet TRON. From then on, he'll share a brother-like friendship with Jaden. *Jeffrey is one of the famous Three J's. *Jeffrey has a great fear of spiders. (But there ARE some spiders he isn't afraid of.) *At the end of Jeffrey, Jaden and Scooby Doo on Zombie Island, Jeffrey and his team will join Jaden and his team. *Like Jaden and Jesse, Jeffrey can see Duel Monster spirits. His main spirit partner is Baby Tiragon. He's also a powerful duelest, just like Jaden, Alexis and Jesse. *In Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, he'll be pretty protective of Xion. This will upset her right to the point where she argues with him and says "I hate you!" to him. *Jeffrey develops a crush for Aqua. In Jeffrey, Jaden and Scooby Doo on Zombie Island, ''Aqua will kiss Jeffrey on the cheek after he saves her.'' In The Greatest Love Stories Ever Told, he and Aqua become boyfriend and girlfriend. *Jeffrey will even eventually propose to Aqua in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet George of the Jungle. *Jeffrey will finally marry Aqua in Key of Flaming Union. *Jeffrey considers Jaden like a little brother to him. After Jaden marries Alexis, Jeffrey will also consider Alexis to be a little sister to him. *Jeffrey owns a pizza place. His teams works there with him. After his and Jaden's teams become one, Jaden will own the pizza place too. *With the help of his wife Aqua, Jeffrey will eventually earn the Mark of Mastery. He'll earn the Mark in Jeffrey the Master. *Jeffrey wields both the Kingdom Key D Keyblade and the Two Became One Keyblade. He wields his Keyblades in a reverse grip, just like Ventus. He'll also get his own Keyblade Armor in a future chronicles episode. *Like Benny the Beast, Jeffrey shares a strong friendship with Prince Adam (Beast) since he feels like a monster too (mainly cause of his dragon form). *Jeffrey's favorite drink is Dr. Pepper. One of his favorite foods is French Fries. Other favorites are BBQ favored potato chips, clam chowder, hot dogs, cheese pizza, grilled cheese sandwiches, chocolate chip cookies, cheeseburgers with no pickles (from McDonalds), carrots, grapes, bananas, apples, strawberry milk and strawberry cupcakes. *It's rumored that Jeffrey could be bit by a werewolf. Category:Characters Category:Jeffrey & Friends members Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Duelists Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures allies Category:Inventors Category:Tigerman531 Category:The Three J's Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Dragons Category:Teenagers Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Swordsmen Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Males Category:Chefs Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Guardians Category:Fathers Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Characters that are very shy Category:Jeffrey & Aqua Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Main Leaders Category:The Eds' Adventures allies Category:Xion's family Category:Father figures Category:Husbands Category:Justice League Category:Teen Titans Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Keyblade Masters Category:The Heroes of Light Category:Singers Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Jedi Category:Galactic Alliance Squad's Allies Category:The Galactic Alliance Squad Allies Category:Characters who are sarcastic Category:Arik's Allies Category:Nephews Category:Sorcerer's Category:Comic Relief Category:Martial Artists Category:Boyfriends Category:Sweethearts Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Elements of Harmony: Magic Category:Pokemon Contest Coordinators Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures Honorary Members Category:Mentors Category:Mythical creatures Category:Siblings Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana Allies